The Swedish Nightingale
by MayLauren
Summary: Kai and Elsa surprise Anna with a trip to Sweden to honor an old friend. A One-Shot inspired by a prompt.


The Swedish Nightingale

-M. Lauren

Rated: K

* * *

The Summer sun was high over head as the train clattered aggressively over its tracks. Life outside of the passenger car accelerated by, the Alder and the Maple trees losing the race against the steam powered engine leading the pursuit. Chains shook and rattled between the carts as the locomotive veered down another hillside. Travelers shifted uneasily in their seats with each bump and turn. Some even white knuckled the rails to steady their harsh movements. One rider, however, peered eagerly out the window, her delicate hands splayed against the cool glass as she stared at the fast moving world before her. A toothy grin was permanently fixated across her rosy cheeks, each unfortunate jerk of the car only raising her adrenaline.

The blonde woman beside her did not share the same enthusiasm for the jostling, the clanking, and the over all unfamiliar speed of transport. With her upturned nose buried amongst the worn pages of an unread book, she did her best to distract herself. She forced the words of Peter Christen Asbjørnsen to wash over her, demanding each line of his famous folklore to transport her to anywhere but where she was. Violently, the passenger car swayed over the new set of tracks, mislaid by a hair. With a thud, the book tumbled to the wooden floor boards as the blonde reached out to tightly grasp the seat back in front of her. The disturbance had the excitable passenger swiveling her head to view her companion, her pearly white teeth still bore in admiration. Her expression faded to concern when her cohort's forehead wrinkled in distress and her eyelids clamped tightly against her porcelain cheeks. Frost slithered across the iron bars beneath the woman's palms, running down the length of the bench and daring to caress an unsuspecting voyager.

"Um, Elsa…" The redheaded girl hummed softly, brining her hand up to embrace her sister's shoulder. Her light blue eyes reopened as she searched Anna's anxiety ridden face. "You're freezing the train." She whispered under her breath as she fingered the icy surface.

In alarm, she hid her hands against her chest, a steady blush dancing to life against her pale complexion. "Sorry…" She mumbled, internalizing the cold and returning the car to its standard temperature.

Anna bent at her waist, blindly searching the floor for the fallen novel. The leather surface connected with her fingers as the train swerved and she raised to gently rest the book in her sister's lap. Elsa still appeared just as troubled, her eyes wide in discomfort. "You're really not enjoying this are you?" Anna giggled and placed a warm hand against the blonde woman's knee.

A deep exhale released from Elsa's lungs. "I just didn't anticipate the ride being so…" The train lurched with vigor once more, the jangling chains echoing against the enclosure. "Bumpy…" She finished breathlessly, coming to grasp the book tense in her hold.

"This was your idea!" Anna encouraged with a reassuring beam. "I was fine with taking the carriage."

 _The carriage._ Elsa considered in silent relief. _Yes, we will definitely be taking the carriage back to the coast; additional travel time be dammed._

"It's going to take some time for them to smooth things over." The younger woman explained, offering her sister a quick pat before removing her hand. "This is the first train in all of Sweden."

 _I know._ The queen thought angrily, a scowl coming to play against her thin lips. _That's why I suggested it._

"Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" Anna's joyful teasing pulled the woman from her stooper. Her giddy glow eased Elsa's heart and reminded her of the excitement to come.

 _A surprise._

That was the only hint the princess had received as she watched Kai load their trunks and belongings into the stagecoach. Their loyal housekeeper was acting as their guide for the next week. This trip was one he'd always anticipated he'd take with his late wife, Gerda, but since her untimely passing just over a year ago, he'd made it his duty to honor her wishes. His heart ached with the knowledge that she was not here to join them, but he knew she'd feel blessed to know he finally went the distance.

The first two days were spent by trail. Sampson and Tully, their noble steeds trotting the seventeen-hour trek from Arendelle to the city of Oslo. After a quick kip at the Sundvolden Hotel, their journey took them thirteen hours east to the town of Karlstad Sweden. During their time in the confined cabin of the carriage, Elsa did her best to keep up with Anna's antics. She indulged her silly travel games and participated in her humorous made up stories, but by the time they boarded the train, the queen was greatly looking forward to some silence. What she was not expecting was seven hours of nausea producing twists and turns and violent lurching that would have her stomach fastened in permanent knots.

"No…" Elsa sung mockingly. "You will see soon enough."

And soon enough would not go unappreciated by the twenty five year old queen.

* * *

It was just before dusk when the train pulled into the station at Stockholm. Anna dawdled behind, assisting Kai with their luggage while Elsa eagerly waited by the doors. She watched as the conductor fidgeted with the secured latch, willing him to step aside so she could blast a hurdle of ice through the barricade and be through with this wretched train. The metal tie gave way and Elsa released a stubborn breath as the door was pulled open. She greeted the lingering humid air like a new woman. Her chin pointed upwards in proper poised etiquette while she was lead by an arm down the steps to the landing. For the first time that day a real smile rose to the surface of her cheeks. _They were finally here._

Elsa came to grasp the railing, admiring the city below. She'd heard the rumors that Stockholm had advanced years beyond any kingdom in Norway, but the breathless _wow_ coming from her sister as she reached her side, summed up all of the blonde woman's thoughts. Buildings grew like giants against the cobblestone streets and there were fountains the size of the shops in Arendelle. Average men dressed like princes' and their women, adorned in bright colored garbs, floated with elegance over their incredibly tall shoes.

"We have just enough time to change before the event." Kai commanded, breaking the women's fixations. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he too was just as taken by the prestige of such a magnificent capital.

Out on the street, a suited gentleman with an abrasively tall hat directed them towards a black iron carriage. He bowed to the visiting queen, who curtsied in response, before loading their baggage into the trunk. With a modest hand, he assisted his passengers into the body of the transport and hurried to his station. Once the three were settled into the spacious cabin, Anna rose onto her knees to peer out the window overlooking the coachman's bench. With a quick snap of the whip, the horses' pushed forward, sending the redheaded princess tumbling to the floor. With little care, she pulled herself back to the view, elation consuming her young nature.

"I like your hat!" She beamed at the driver, craning her neck to better view her new friend.

He offered the woman a quick unsure side glance before returning his attention to the reins. "Uh, thanks." He fumbled as he straightened into his seat.

"Can I try it?"

"Anna!" The princess was cast a glare that could kill by her older sister. Per usual, Anna ignored Elsa after offering her a quick shrug that seemed to say, _what?_

"Well can I?" She pressed the man enthusiastically.

"Uh, sure…" He smiled, taking the brim of the stylish French black top hat in his fingers and passed it back to his rider.

Anna turned to sit in her seat, facing the other two passengers as she lowered the stiff fabric onto her hair. "Well, how do I look?" She inquired with large grin, her palms out at her sides in display.

The cylinder of the broad brimmed headpiece morphed over her forehead and sunk down onto her face, covering her eyes. Elsa giggled behind her hand as Anna dropped her arms in defeat and her mouth fell into a playful pout. "Silly…" The queen laughed, reaching forward to tilt the hat away from her sisters blue orbs. "I don't think that's quite your style." Elsa watched as Kai's lips rose in an uncharacteristic smirk.

The princess handed the top hat back to the gentleman driver before sulking back into the chair. "Are you going to tell me why we are here now?" She grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Soon enough." Elsa echoed for the hundredth time that trip. Her familiar response darkened the scowl on the younger woman's face. Anna leaned her forehead against the door, watching Stockholm grow in size from beyond the carriage window.

By the time the horses halted their march, the princess's excited demeanor returned. She bounced eagerly in her seat as she waited for the stairs to be secured to the ground. They'd arrived at The Kings Garden Hotel just as the sun was setting over the great lakes. Anna leapt down from the cabin, appreciating the view with her hands clasped at her waist.

"We don't have time for this." Elsa grabbed a fist full of her sister's dress tugging her towards the lobby, Kai hot on their tails.

They were directed up to the royal suite where both women hurriedly dressed, leaving little time to admire the white stone fireplace with cherubs carved into its mantle or the dark mahogany dinning table with soft red velvet chairs around its perimeter. Elsa stood in front of the Victorian Brass vanity mirror, clipping her purple robe around her slim neck. Her blonde hair was fixed back into its regal bun and her crown rested center against her head.

"Ow, ow, ow!" A room-shaking thud sounded from behind the queen's standing place. She spun in an elegant twirl finding Anna tangled into her top layer corset, limbs splayed out awkwardly across the imperial rug. "A little help…" The woman groaned.

Elsa giggled, pulling her sister up by her hand before taking the strings of the bodice into her delicate fingers and securing the vest against Anna's small waist. "Perfect." She smiled, pinching a bit of lint stuck to the fabric of the redheads skirt. Both women were fashioned in their royal garbs, convincing Anna that this trip was more for business than it was for pleasure. Her green dress clung to her skin like a bear hug that couldn't be shaken.

With a tentative outreached hand, Elsa laced their fingers together before offering her sister an excited nod. They marched from the suite, surprised to find Kai waiting at their door. It wasn't his arrival that had them perplexed, it was the black dress coat in place of his standard green one that had the girls staring. His neck was sheltered by a white bow tie and the remainder of his hair had been slicked back with a dark black grease.

"Oh, ho, ho, Kai!" Anna sung, circling her housekeeper with her lips pursed in respect. "Somebody looks fancy!"

Kai cleared his throat, his cheeks tinting at the endearment. "Are we ready to go, maladies?" He checked his pocket-watch before letting it fall back in hiding into his jacket.

"I really wish I knew where we were going…" Anna pouted as Elsa latched their elbows together and directed them towards the stairs. The queen opened her mouth to respond, but was silenced by her sister's palm coming to press lightly against her lips. "I know, I know… soon enough…" She drawled as Elsa rolled her eyes.

Back outside of the Kings Garden, they forewent the carriages lined at the roads edge and headed for the sidewalk. Anna went to protest, but was shuffled along by a group of well-dressed tourists leaving the pub. They were swarmed into a crowd gathering a block away from the hotel. Kai, at the front, led the royal women around the swarms of people and down an ally way, before coming to reenter the main route. They continued their walk, the night sky at large; the paths' lit by lanterns and the glow of the rising moon. He stilled at the steps of a massive brick building, glancing up at the structure in uncharacteristic awe. Elsa and Anna followed in suit, the princess's mouth tipping open in shock.

 _The Royal Swedish Academy of Music_

Anna turned, feeling her sister's eyes lingering against the skin of her cheeks. "Are we?" She breathed.

"Uh huh." Elsa nodded, her wide grin able to block out the midday sun.

Memories of Gerda singing _The Huntsman's Chorus_ as she prepared their meals or tidied the hall flooded over girls with mixed emotions. Kai stood in silence at their side as he placed a solitary hand against the stone railing leading to the building's entryway. Elsa and Anna hooked their arms with his as they led, with him at their center, up the grand staircase. They continued their embrace onto the landing and into the regal standing room. Partygoers dressed in the latest trends, talked loudly amongst themselves as they sipped long poured glasses of deep red wine. The atmosphere was light and welcoming. High above their heads hung massive glass chandeliers and a blue mosaic painting. Anna retracted her arm to twirl with her head tipped back. She glowed at the sight of the sculpted molding lining the ceiling and the arched stained glass windows, twinkling in star like fashion.

She emitted a startled _woah_ as she was dragged off once more. Hobbling against one unsteady foot, Elsa clasped at her sleeve as they trailed after their housekeeper.

Kai bowed to the hostess adorned in bright red robes with golden tassels. "I present to you, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle." His fist held tight over his stomach as he introduced his majesties. "King Charles sent word of a private seating arrangement held for Queen Elsa for this evening."

"Of course," The young man bowed, his eyes hesitating over the regal blonde. "Right this way, your grace." He escorted the women and Kai down a red-carpeted hallway and away from the chaos of attendees behind them. They circled the galley, stepping onto a secluded spiral staircase, rising to the height of the cathedral walls. Upon the reaching the hilt of their climb, the hostess withdrew a set of keys from his jacket pocket and unlocked the middle of three doors on the baron landing. He held open the enclosure, bowing as the party passed under the archway. "The event should begin momentarily and if I can be of any service, please do not hesitate to ask."

Elsa, Anna, and Kai collectively turned to survey their new surroundings. They'd been house in a private booth embellished in red velvet. Four luxurious golden chairs faced out over the railing and down upon a view the three had only ever seen in paintings. A magnificent theatre draped around them, echoing in collective conversation held by the visitors below. White pillars grew from the orchestra and breached the tall ceilings in a grand gesture. Anna approached the iron banister, her cheeks high in admiration. Elsa and Kai stepped in at her side, mimicking her expression. Their typical polite dispositions fell victim to the indescribable scene.

"This is incredible." Anna noted barely above a whisper. Elsa responded by placing her hand over her sister's amongst the rail.

Kai was lost somewhere between sadness and elation as he thought of his wife. Always a fan of the arts, Gerda had wanted to attend a show at this theatre since her childhood. Her older sister's musings of her experience at _The Marksman_ in Oslo had plagued her mind with visions of travel and of songs she'd never get to hear in person. He could only hope that her spirit reined high above, rewarded with the best seat in the house.

The gas lights lining the hall dimmed as a gentleman stepped onto the stage. The sisters' and Kai dropped into their chairs, peering anxiously down at the theatre. At the center of the juncture, a single spotlight swirled and danced to life as the man started to speak.

"Good evening kings and queens, ladies and gentlemen…" His poised voice bellowed out across the walls. "Thank you for joining us here tonight in celebration of Miss. Jenny Lind's return to this very stage." Applause broke out amongst the people, encouraging Elsa and Anna to politely join in. "Miss Lind's homecoming follows a three year retirement from the opera while she studied under the prestigious Spanish vocal coach, Manuel Garcia. So please join me in welcoming her back home… I give you The Swedish Nightingale…"

The second ovation boomed louder, rattling the floors of the booth and sending adrenaline coursing through Elsa's blood. A woman, like an angel, stepped from hiding and floated elegantly across the platform. Her white embroidered gown draped into a train, following the distance she'd just come. Her skin was ivory, but her cheeks, pink with a youthful glow. Deep auburn curls fell against the sides of her face, the rest of her hair pulled back into a secure bun. The clapping subsided as Jenny's hands came to rest against her stomach.

She opened her mouth and began to sing.

From her lips departed the most perfected soprano notes the three had ever heard. _Astounding_ was the only way to describe the delicious lull that greeted their ears. Two flutes emitted from the orchestra, humming beneath Jenny's melody and holding her in time. She belted into Lucia di Lammermoor, pulling Anna against the edge of her seat, her eyes glowing in admiration. Elsa felt enchanted as the woman captured every ounce of her attention. The three were transported from the opera in Sweden and to the hills of Scotland as Jenny continued her trance. Rising into a crescendo, Anna mouth dipped open in allure. The whole theatre became mesmerized, held captive under Jenny's spell. She held them like that; ears pressed, eyes wide, mouths salivating in artistic delight, until she tapered off from her first song.

Elsa dove from her seat to stand, her applause lost amongst the sea of enamored attendees. Anna and Kai were at her side, mimicking her sentiments. Anna's eyes brimmed with liquid as she turned to her sister. A toothy grin rose to Elsa's thin lips as she looked over her shoulder at Kai. A tear ran down the length of his cheek, his iris' dark with emotions. Tentatively, Elsa reached out to gently pull the elder man between them. Her arm came to rest upon his shoulders, while Anna's settled around his waist. They stilled in their hold until the Jenny's voice rose to sing again.

* * *

People filtered out of the theatre absorbed in new life and indescribable energy. The royal family of Arendelle was stuck to their seats, still held captive by the allure of the evening. Anna rotated in her chair to face Kai who was now at their center.

She dropped a hesitant hand to his knee, offering him her brilliant smile. "Gerda would have loved this."

Blinking his eyes, Kai nodded respectfully. "I'm sorry she couldn't be here to join us." He feigned a cough, his feelings having already overwhelmed him thoroughly more then once during the show.

"Was that worth the surprise?" Elsa teased coming to stand behind her sister with her palms resting lightly against her shoulders.

A playful smirk danced to the younger woman's lips. "That was so unbelievable, I won't even pressure you to take the train back tomorrow."

Elsa beamed, her eyes light with love. "Never again."

* * *

 _Anna was clearly not worried about lice. Silly girl._


End file.
